


High Speed Love

by PrincessTumblr



Series: High Speed Love [1]
Category: Formula 1 RPF, Women's Volleyball RPF
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Betrayal, Car Accidents, Cliche, Demisexuality, Developing Relationship, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Formula One, Friendship, Heterosexuality, Homosexuality, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Long-Distance Relationship, Minor Original Character(s), Multi, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Pansexual Character, Past Relationship(s), Relationship(s), Sad Ending, Secret Relationship, Sex, Suicide Attempt, Unhappy Ending, Volleyball
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:23:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26498587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessTumblr/pseuds/PrincessTumblr
Summary: Michael Walker, one of the two drivers of the Mercedes Formula One team, has always done everything possible to keep his life under control, planning all the actions he will take and working hard so that they do not affect others negatively, most of the time. At twenty-two, he is the current world champion, being one of the youngest to receive this title and one of the promises of motorsport. His life turns upside down when he meets the twin sister of Philippe Melo de Costa, his teammate, the beautiful and ironic Isabella Melo de Costa, volleyball player who has everything to become the best setter in the world.Whoever was just a mutual friend invaded the driver's heart faster than his team car, making him realize when it was too late, when he could no longer get it out of his heart.
Relationships: Original Female Character(s)/Original Male Character(s), Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: High Speed Love [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1927441
Kudos: 1





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I hope you like this book! Sorry for any grammatical errors, English is not my first language and I use Google Translate A LOT.

The thrill of winning a world championship still ran through Michael's veins, even after the start of the new Formula 1 season, the young British driver from Mercedes was determined to win with that indescribable sensation once again, even though he met his teammate, Philippe, he was looking for the same title as himself, but to prove that he was not just lucky or a weak teammate. The reasons that moved the two drivers were different, Michael tried to feel the brilliant sensation of winning a world championship again, while Philippe tried to prove, for himself above anyone, that he deserves to be where he is.  
\- Very well, Michael! P1 in Monaco! - Your engineer, Peter, said on his radio as happy as the green-eyed blond. - Your first pole in Monaco, congratulations.  
\- Finally! Finally! Finally! - The Briton said happy and relieved, after three years of failure to qualify in Monaco, he succeeded. - Three years, man! Three years! I finally got a pole here!  
\- Now bring your car to the pit lane, just don't crash it. - Peter said jokingly that, in the last year, Michael crashed his Mercedes at the start of Q2 when leaving the pit lane.  
The 22-year-old drove his car to the pit lane, stopping just behind the number 1 sign. He removed his steering wheel and neck protection, got out of the car shortly after and waved to the fans.  
Monaco had a different atmosphere and everyone knew it, it was one of the most traditional circuits on the calendar, along with Silverstone and Monza, and getting a good place in the classification here was important because it was a street circuit and difficult to overtake.  
Michael removed his helmet and balaclava shortly afterwards, fixing his blond hair in the best way he could, and going to greet Philippe, his teammate, who had gotten a P2, which increased the chances of a Mercedes one-two in the race of the day Following.  
\- Good job, Philippe. You did very well. - Michael said with a sincere smile, holding the Anglo-Brazilian's hand.  
\- It could have been better in sector 2, but it was good. Good job with pole, it will not be easy to hold Luca in third place. - said the brunette with heterochromatic eyes, looking at where Luca Lanza-Moretti, the Italian RBR driver, celebrated the team's best classification in Monaco in the last seven years.  
\- He doesn't hit my car, everything will be fine. - Michael said, closing his expression slightly when he saw Luca approaching them.  
\- Very well, Philippe. You almost took pole, man. - Luca said, with his characteristic smile and strong Italian accent. - You were a little lucky, right Michael? Which is not very common for you in Monaco.  
\- Thanks Moretti, you also made a good lap, for P3 of course. - Michael said, not failing to provoke his rival. - I have to go to the interview.  
The green-eyed Brit walked over to where the interviewer was waiting, stopping to hand over the helmet and balaclava to the team and, of course, celebrate a little with them.  
\- Now we are here with Michael Walker, who took his first pole in Monaco and his third in the season. How are you feeling, Michael? asked the interviewer, and Michael opened his best smile for the camera before answering.  
\- Happy and still a little disbelieving, considering everything that has happened here in the past three years. I spent two years qualifying in P10 and last year in P15, so I'm happy and relieved. said Michael, shuddering internally as he recalled the latest ratings in Monaco. - But what matters is tomorrow's race, I know how difficult it is to overtake on this circuit, but there are two great drivers behind me and any mistake can cost me victory tomorrow.  
\- Words of a true champion. Something to talk about your pole back?  
\- Well, there are some things I can improve, especially in sector 3, but today I did my best and got pole. That's what matters in the end.  
\- Thank you, Michael. And good luck tomorrow.  
Michael moved away from the interviewer, going to take the classic photo with the small tire that was delivered to the pilot who took the pole, signing the same before, and opening a big and bright smile for the photo. That weekend was being one of the best in his season so far, P1 in all free practice and qualifying, he just needed to win the race to be able to say that everything was really perfect

….  
Isabella fixed the headphones on her head, picking up her cell phone and playing on Spotify the playlist she had made for that season. It was not just any Sunday, it was the Sunday of the final of the CEV Champions League, the last game of the season before she had to travel to Rio de Janeiro for the season with the Brazilian Women's Volleyball Team. It would be her first season as the second setter of the main team, which is very important for her, since she is only 20 years old. She felt a slight squeeze on her left shoulder and, looking to the side, saw Bianca Marino, her best friend who was sitting next to her on the team bus, which passed through the streets of Maaseik, Belgium, towards the Steengoed Arena where the final will happen in two hours, her friend was signaling for her to remove the headphones.  
\- Hi, Bia. - Said the Anglo-Brazilian with blue eyes, smiling at her best friend / roommate.  
\- Are you okay, Bella? You are strangely silent and you are the most talkative of all. - The amber-eyed Italian said concerned for the friend, even though it was a final, Isabella, who that season was the team captain, would be talking non-stop, not just sitting and listening to music. - Do not tell me that you are afraid of Dynamo Moscow? It is exactly the same team that we eliminated last season, without changing any players. I know we shouldn't underestimate opponents, but… let's face it! You are the best setter in Europe, even though you are only 1.73 meters tall.  
\- That's not it, I'm just a little nervous about the season with the national team. It's my first season there as an immediate reservation, so ... just a little anxious, you know?  
\- I know, I felt that way when they called me to the Italian team. I was afraid of being forced to play in the center, although I am "tall" to be a pointer, it is still my original position. - said Bianca, reflecting on her first season with the national team two years ago. - But don't worry, when entering the court you will leave your coach with doubts about who deserves to be a starter.  
\- Thanks, but now we need to focus on winning the Champions League and securing a place in the Club World Cup.  
The two continued talking the rest of the way to the Steengoed Arena, interacting with the other players and with the coaching staff of Igor Gorgonzola Novara, better known as AGIL Volley. The players of the northern Italian team knew they were favorites for the third consecutive championship, but like their coach, Haskel Kowalski, said "The underrated opponent is the most dangerous", they are preparing a lot for this final from the start of the season.  
Isabella was determined to win the Champions League for the third consecutive time, although she had just won the Italian Volleyball Championship again, and to win, for the second consecutive year, the title of best setter in Europe and, who knows, even the prize of MVP.


	2. Chapter 1 - Always ask the surname

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy the chapter! Sorry for any grammatical errors, Google Translate and my  
> automatic broker love to make me ashamed.

Isabella put her silver mirrored glasses in her hair, arranging her Adidas backpack over her team jacket-covered shoulders, stopping to take pictures with the fans waiting for them at the gate of the training center. His team had won the Champions League and, as had happened in the past two years, was received by the fans both at Milan Linate airport, 50 minutes from Novara, and at the doors of the training center.  
It was 1h30min flight after a game of almost four hours, saying that Isabella was tired was even an understatement, but even so, she still put a genuine smile on her face when she met all those people who spent their time going to receive the team that, that season, he was simply champion of all the competitions he played.  
\- Tired, Champions MVP? - Abby Ackerman, or Abigail Ackerman, asked putting an arm around the Anglo-Brazilian's shoulders.  
\- A little. - Isa replied the American, letting out a tired sigh. - Not so much for the game and the trip, but because tomorrow I have to catch a flight at 4hrs to Rio de Janeiro for the concentration of the selection.  
\- What are our favorite inhabitants of the American continent talking about? - Bianca said excitedly, arriving accompanied by Paloma Nunes, the opposite star of the Portugal team. - And take your arm off Bella's shoulders, Abby. This place is mine.  
\- Then I like the chaos. - Isabella replied with a playful tone, due to the slightly irritated facial expression of the American on her right side. - Don't worry, Abby, Bia won't hurt you. And Bia, Alina will be upset that you said that Abby and I are your favorite Americans. - The lifter joked, putting on her mirrored glasses as she walked away from Abby and Bianca, staying one step behind the group while her mind wandered and she opened and closed her right hand without stopping.  
\- Isa, are you okay? You look ... a little distant. - The Portuguese woman with black hair and black eyes asked, attracting the attention of the other two members of the group to the two, even without receiving a response from the lifter who, under her glasses, had her eyes unfocused while her mind wandered to memories painful.  
\- You can go girls, I'll talk to her. - Bianca said, dismissing the brunette American and the black-haired Portuguese. The Italian tip held the Anglo-Brazilian lifter's left wrist with extreme care, pulling her with her to a corner further away from both the other team members and the crowd.  
\- What happened? Bella? - Bianca said, removing the glasses from Isabella's face and seeing Isabella's blue eyes full of tears not yet fallen. Quickly remembered what day it was and how much Isabella was down that day, Bianca did not take long to pull Isabella into a hug, removing the lifter from her thoughts, which did not take long to return the hug of her best friend .. - Oh , Isa, I wasn’t remembering, sorry. I'm here with you, okay? Do not worry. I know it hurts to remember that, but ... I won't let you fall again, I made you a promise two years ago and I will keep it.  
\- It's just ... it's been six years since my mother died. I know it's silly to be like that for something that happened six years ago, but she was my mother. I can't help but miss her. - Isabella said, taking a deep breath while trying to calm down. Bianca was one of the few people outside her family that the brunette with blue eyes allowed her to see her sensitive side, it was just her and Luca who knew that side of her and were always there when she needed it. - It still hurts to remember her death, it hurts a lot.  
\- I'm here with you. I don't understand your pain, because I have never been through anything like this, but I promise that I will always stay by your side. - Bianca said, moving away a little and wiping with a thumb a small tear that ran from Isabella's left eye, showing a small smile to her best friend. - Let's go? We can't be late, miglior sollevatore in Europa.  
The Anglo-Brazilian held the Italian's hand, lowering her glasses so they wouldn't see her accumulated tears, the two quickly entered the training center, where they were ushered into the team's meeting room, sitting in their seats and laughing softly when they saw who were the last to arrive. Isabella calmly removed her sunglasses, checking that her eyes were not red from tears and, after feeling pleasant with her appearance, hanging them on the collar of the team's travel blouse.  
\- Now that Isabella and Bianca have appeared, we can start our last meeting of the season. - Said the team coach, Haskel Kowalski, with a small smile that showed the joke behind his phrases as opposed to his usual seriousness. - Where can I start? I had prepared a speech for today, but I forgot half of it. - The gray-eyed Pole said getting up, getting laughter from everyone who was there. - It was our best season in recent years, we won the Italian Super Cup, the Italian Cup, the Club World Cup 2038, the Italian Championship for the sixth consecutive year and, finally, the CEV Champions League 2038/3039. I think now we can say that we did a good job.  
\- We didn't do a good job, we did a great job! - Giane, the team's second central, said, eliciting loud laughter from everyone. Everyone was tired, but the 29-year-old Italian's speech managed to raise spirits.  
\- Yes, yes, Giane. It was a great season, many will even say perfect, but you know that there is no perfect season and there is always a way to improve. Since, well, we had some players expelled from the set for taking two red cards and we lost the last two games of the first round of the Italian Championship. - Haskel said, looking at the floor while her smile faded, sighing and turning to face all the players and members of the coaching staff. - I'm sorry to say that this was my last season for Igor Gorgonzola Novara, or AGIL Volley as many like to say. As is common knowledge, I am also a coach for the Polish men's volleyball team and had some health problems at the end of the last year, so I made the decision to focus exclusively on the national team. We had a great time together and I want to thank the board for having trusted me and my plan to bring foreign players from the grassroots categories, such as Isabella, who plays for the Brazilian team and joined the team at the age of twelve, and Alina, who plays for the Costa Rican national team and came to Novara at the age of eighteen. I want to say thank you for the last nine years as a coach, I can only thank each one of you, from the players to the team management. This is my last thank you.  
All those present stood up and applauded the coach, shouting friendly words to him, who had been responsible for the golden age of Novara, as the eight seasons of the Italian team had been dubbed under the command of the Pole. The team's director of public relations, Beatrice Giordano, arrived and chose to wait for everyone to calm down before taking the place where Haskel was.  
\- Ok guys, the press will arrive in ten minutes for the press conference. In addition to Haskel, we want Isabella, Bianca and Paloma in the interview. I would also like to ask everyone to stay here until 4pm, as the president is coming from Rome to congratulate the team for winning the CEV Champions League for the third consecutive year and we want to take some professional photos of the team, since most have to travel tomorrow to fulfill the schedule of games by the selections. - Beatrice said, checking the information about the press conference on her tablet. - In addition, I came on behalf of the board to thank Haskel Kowalski for all these years dedicated to Igor Gorgonzola Novara. Haskel, you were a key part of consolidating AGIL as one of the biggest volleyball teams on the continent and in the world, you will always be welcome here. Come back whenever you want, whether to visit or maybe, one day, return to train our ragazze. Grazie di tutto. Now let's take a picture, all together as the family we are, the Igor Gorgonzola Novara family.  
\- Isa takes the picture! It's the team's tradition for the captain to take the photo at the end of the season! - said one of her colleagues, making Isabella smile.  
They spent at least eight minutes organizing the team's 18 players, plus the five team members, including Haskel, Beatrice and the club's top three doctors and physiotherapists. Isabella was in front of the group holding her cell phone with her left hand while with her right, like all the other twenty-two people, she made the sign of number three in honor of the three consecutive Champions League victories and another photo where everyone, except Isabella, who was holding her cell phone, held up six fingers in honor of the six consecutive Italian championships.  
She could say that she was happy at that moment, a genuine smile on her face that reached her blue eyes, leaving the same bright ones on that day that hurt the lifter so much.  
....  
Michael looked at the Monaco GP P1 trophy proudly displayed on his trophy rack, next to his world champion trophy, smiling to himself as he left his principality apartment. He had finally managed to win in Monaco, with Philippe in P2 and Thomas Richards, Ferrari driver and his former teammate, in P3 after Luca crashed at the beginning of turn 18, during lap 32, after trying overtake Philippe and, consequently, have to abandon the race.  
The Brit took his cell phone, a bottle of water and the keys to his Mercedes and left his apartment, entering the elevator and pressing the underground button, where was the parking lot of the building where he lived, ready to go to the gym and get ready for the next race weekend, which would be in Azerbaijan (another circuit that he definitely had no luck with when it came to victories). Michael had already booked his ticket for the next Monday, so that he could get used to the Azerbaijan time zone in some way and not suffer so much from jet lag at the race weekend.  
It was night in Monaco, around 8 pm, when he arrived at the gym, which was a five-minute drive from the building where he lives, having already seen the car of his fitness coach and longtime friend, Ethan Turner, who has worked with him for three years. He put his things in the car and got out of it, entering the gym and seeing Ethan looking intently at his cell phone beside the treadmills.  
\- Hi, Ethan. - Michael said excitedly, barely stifling a laugh when the brown-eyed brunette fumbled with his cell phone and almost dropped it.  
\- You scared me, man. - Ethan said dramatically placing his right hand on his chest while holding the cell phone with his left hand. - Now that you have arrived, you can start the warm-up on the treadmill, five minutes of running.  
\- What were you looking at so much on your cell phone? Michael asked, climbing onto one of the tracks and adjusting the speed of the track.  
\- The reason for the internet is freaking out today. - Ethan said nonchalantly, taking out his cell phone to show the photo that caused so much uproar among netizens.  
\- Let me guess ... people are talking bad about Mercedes again and that the team is making the championship boring? - The blond with green eyes said in a light tone of joke, also referring to the fact that, until that moment, the German team had achieved P1 and P2, a double, in all classifications and races, leaving only the British driver and the Anglo-Brazilian driver in the title race until that moment.  
\- Not really, this time. Do you remember Luca? Luca Lanza-Moretti, the Italian RBR driver. - Ethan replied, causing the blonde with green eyes to signal him to keep talking. - He posted a photo on Instagram with a girl an hour ago and captioned the photo "How can I still be upset with a DNF when she was so happy with a gold medal?", So because of that, people are assuming they are dating, and even because it is not the first photo he posts with this girl, called Isabella. - The Brit informed his friend, hiding the fact that this Isabella was the twin sister of Michael's companion.  
\- Are people freaking out on the internet because of this? Only that? - Michael said amused and a little incredulous.

"Perhaps the dominance of Mercedes so far has really started to affect people."

The British pilot thought, shaking his head in denial, not paying attention to what Ethan said next. It was common knowledge that Michael and Luca's problems were old, since the Italian GP of 2035, in Michael's debut season and when he was still driving for Alfa Romeo, where, when Michael was trying to undo a lap he had taken, the two ended up crashing and having to abandon the race. Both were wrong in this incident, but neither decided to admit it and currently they barely speak when necessary.  
\- You really aren't listening to me, right? - Michael was taken out of his thoughts by his friend's voice, murmuring an apology and, when he looked at the timer on the treadmill and saw that the five minutes had passed, he stopped the treadmill and left it. - Sometimes you are inattentive to a Formula 1 driver.  
\- I'm sorry for this. Now I was really curious, who is this Isabella? - Michael asked, with the name coming out in a strange way in his mouth, certainly pronouncing it the wrong way.  
\- As far as I can see, she is an athlete too and is really beautiful. I'll show you a picture of her. - Ethan replied, entering the profile of the girl, clicking on one of the photos of the same and handing the phone to Michael.  
The Briton looked closely at the photo and, in his opinion, beautiful was even an understatement to describe this Isabella. She had slightly dark blue eyes, which in the photo were shining, brown hair, freckles on her nose and on the top of her cheeks, pale skin that further highlighted her freckles, a charming smile, and he definitely didn't notice the red lipstick on us. her lips and the fact that she has two ears in each ear. In the picture she was wearing a gray blouse under a light blue denim jacket, with her left hand supporting her head, her brown hair tied high, further highlighting her face. She was just… stunning.  
Ethan watched the look of admiration in Michael's eyes with amusement, as if the pilot was admiring a million-pound sterling masterpiece.  
\- Did you fall in love with a photo, Michael? Seriously? - Ethan mocked his friend, taking his cell phone out of his pocket and shaking his head in denial, still mocking the blonde in front of him.  
\- No, of course not. - Michael denied, as much as he really thought the girl was stunning, he knew it was a photo and people usually put several filters on the photos they publish, so she certainly wasn't like that. - She's beautiful, but people put a lot of filters on the photos, so there's no way of knowing if she really is like that.  
\- You know what, Michael? I will warn you of something like your friend.  
\- You can talk, Ethan. You are the advisor to our group of friends.  
\- Moron. - Ethan replied, slapping Michael on the right arm. - You've been out LOTS since you broke up with Marjorie, or she broke up with you, I don't remember. Almost every weekend without running you go out to a party, especially here in Monaco, always showing up with a different woman. Ethan started, with that accusatory tone that made Michael and all his other friends uncomfortable. - I am not criticizing your new lifestyle, I just want to warn you my friend that one day you will still find a woman who will bend you, wrap you in the little finger. You will be very screwed when you meet this woman, and you will.  
\- First, I broke up with Marjorie, she cheated on me with my cousin. Second, I really hope it will take time to happen; if it happens, I don't want to get emotionally involved with someone anytime soon.  
\- Just to warn you, so as not to break your face when that day arrives. And I had forgotten the reason for your breakup, sorry. - Ethan said, remembering what caused the "pair of the decade" and how angry Michael was ...? Upset? With betrayal. Honestly, neither Ethan nor Henry, another close friend of Michael's, knew for sure what the pilot felt at the time.  
....  
July 19, Great Britain Grand Prix  
Michael had been chasing Philippe's car for ten consecutive laps, after making his pit stop in the middle of the race and overtaking the Anglo-Brazilian, but having been passed a few laps later. They were currently on the final lap, already in the final part of the circuit, with Philippe in front of him for eight thousandths, it was his Grand Prix at home and Michael definitely wanted to win this race more than the others.  
The two cars stood side by side at the beginning of turn 17, Michael ready to overtake Philippe, however, due to a small mistake by the British driver, his car left the track a little, thus losing the opportunity to overtake his teammate and win the Grand Prix.  
Michael finished the race in a bitter P2 after starting from pole and being overtaken on lap 5 by Philippe. He was angry at himself for making that mistake at the end of the last lap and for not being able to maintain his position after overtaking Philippe. Losing the Grand Prix at home had a bitter taste for any driver, especially if it was because of their mistakes, even if they were small, on the track, and today was no different for Michael.  
After the celebrations on the podium and the post-race meetings with the team, Michael was walking through the paddock when he heard someone, a woman by the voice, talking in Italian and looking genuinely irritated. As he was from the FDA, Ferrari Driver Academy, during the junior motoring categories, including F3 and F2, and during his first three years in F1, one by Alfa Romeo and two by Ferrari itself, he learned Italian and, even that he didn't want to understand what that woman was talking about, his knowledge of that language, and his curiosity too, gave him no choice but to really understand that conversation.  
\- No, ovviamente non mi ha avvertito di niente di tutto questo ... Onestamente, non avresti potuto farlo senza dirmelo ... So che è il mio manager, ma questo non significa che devo restare fuori questione ... Senti, sono nel Regno Unito, in un posto dove tutti i passanti possono ascoltare questa conversazione, finiremo questa conversazione più tardi. (No, obviously he didn't warn me about any of this ... Honestly, you couldn't have done it without letting me know ... I know he's my manager, but that doesn't mean I have to stay out of the question .. Look, I'm in the United Kingdom, in a place where all passersby can hear this conversation, we'll end this conversation later.) - The woman, whom Michael noticed was on his left, about ten feet away from him and on his back for the same, he ended the call looking even more irritated by his body expression.  
The Brit thought of walking up to her and asking if everything was okay, but as he analyzed the pros and cons of doing so, someone bumped his shoulder and, looking at who he was, noticed that it was the same woman who was talking on his cell phone behind.  
\- Sorry, I didn't see you. - The woman spoke and now that they were facing each other, Michael can see how beautiful she was. The woman in question had brown hair, which was loose and tossed to the right side, slightly dark blue eyes, light skin that highlights her freckles, and her lips were painted with a slightly dark red lipstick, wearing a gray turtleneck top under a black jacket, dark jeans and short, low-heeled boots, leaving him with the feeling that he had seen her before.  
Before he could say he had no problem, the woman walked quickly, practically running, which made Michael smile involuntarily.  
…  
Michael was at a club in central London with other members of Mercedes, celebrating Philippe's victory, no matter how much the green-eyed blond was there just for education and for his friendship with Philippe.  
He was sitting on one of the stools in front of the bar, looked at the hours on his cell phone before ordering a glass of whiskey for the bartender. As soon as he picked up his drink, he turned to the dance floor, apparently watching everyone there, but with his thoughts running at a thousand miles an hour and reminding him of his small mistakes in today's race.  
He was removed from his thoughts when his eyes focused on a pair of slightly dark blue eyes that watched him from the dance floor. The pilot blinked a few times to adjust his vision to the low lighting of the club, managing to recognize the woman who was watching her, it was the same one he saw in the paddock earlier. She noticed that Michael was watching her, but showed no surprise or embarrassment at being caught watching him, the woman with brown hair and blue eyes winked at him and bit the bottom left corner of his lips, which Michael refused to admit that he had noticed that her lips were wearing a darker red lipstick than before, dancing again without worries.  
He couldn't look away from her, the carefree way she danced, as if he knew he was the most beautiful and mesmerizing person there, and the British pilot didn't doubt that she knew. One of his mechanics sat next to him and started talking, saying something about leaving early, making Michael have to look away from her for the next two minutes, not that he was counting, so the mechanic said goodbye to him, Michael came back his gaze on the dance floor, staring disappointed when he didn't find the blue-eyed woman.  
\- I would love to know who you are looking for. - Someone asked him and, as he turned in the direction of the voice, found the blue-eyed woman on his right side, also sitting on one of the stools in front of the bar. - Is this girl there? The redhead in the gray dress. she asked, pointing to someone who was more or less in the same place as she was before, then turning to him with a bright smile, which certainly didn't short Michael's brain. - She's pretty, but a little boring. I've talked to her before, in case you're going to ask how I know that. I think we met today, in the paddock at Silverstone. By the way, I'm Isabella.  
\- Lian. - Michael replied, deciding to say his middle name, while holding the hand extended by Isabella. - It's a pleasure to meet you, Isabella.  
\- You said my name wrong, but that's okay. - she replied, still smiling, before turning around and asking for a dose of vodka, thanking the bartender as soon as she took the glass, the two turned almost automatically to talk, thus facing each other. - So Lian, I saw you before with a Mercedes T-shirt, I suppose you either work there or are a big fan of the team.  
\- A little bit of both actually. - He replied, hiding the fact that he was one of the pilots of the German team. Michael noticed the necklace she was wearing, a silver chain with two gold pendants, which he recognized with one having the shape of a sports ball and the other having the shape of the infinity symbol. - Beautiful necklace, it looks really good on you.  
\- Thank you, Lian. It was a gift from my parents, I usually use it only on special occasions.  
\- Is this a special occasion? - He asked, with a smile on his face, feeling a lump forming in his throat when she smiled sideways and tilted her head slightly to the left while raising an eyebrow.  
The two continued talking for the next forty-five minutes, having got up and stood on the right side of the bar, where there were fewer people, to be able to talk better, still standing facing each other. However, Michael ended up distracting himself, alternating his gaze between slightly dark blue eyes and a dark red painted mouth, which did not go unnoticed by Isabella, who decided to step forward and thus close the distance between them.  
\- You know, Lian, it's impolite to stare at someone's lips. - Isabella said, making Michael blink confused when he noticed that he had been caught. - But there is a way for you to apologize.  
\- What did you mean? - He murmured, cursing himself internally for his voice had failed at the beginning of the sentence, making Isabella just roll her eyes with a smile on her face.  
\- Allow me to demonstrate to you. - She said, placing a hand on the pilot's neck and pulling him for a kiss, closing the distance between them.  
Michael didn't take long to return the kiss, wrapping his arms around Isabella's waist and pulling her closer, which made her wrap her arms around his neck. The kiss between the two became more urgent after that, leaving the two breathless in the end.  
When they opened their eyes, the two saw each other's eyes darker, just an exchange of smiles was enough for both of them to agree to take it further.  
In a few minutes they were both in Michael's hotel room, which was closer to the club they were in before, with Isabella pressed against the door as they kissed intensely once again. Michael slowly lowered his hands to Isabella's thighs, a sign that she quickly understood and soon wrapped around the pilot's waist with her legs and firming on his shoulders, both facing each other shortly after with uneven breaths.  
\- Are you sure about that? - Michael asked, wanting to make sure that Isabella was consenting to their night.  
\- Of course I'm sure, Lian. - She said, rolling her eyes, which Michael noticed was a kind of mania, while curling her fingers in the strands of hair on the pilot's neck.  
\- Ok, but if you want to stop at any time, please speak. - He replied, removing one of his hands from her waist and directing it to the zipper of the black dress she wore.  
….  
Michael got on the team plane, sitting in the left row, they were going to Germany, where that weekend the next stage of the championship would take place, because it was the Grand Prix at home, they had to arrive early to resolve some issues related to advertising. He had gone to sleep after 1:30 am, when Isabella had looked at him and said something he didn't understand, then putting on his clothes and saying that he had to catch a flight in three hours, leaving shortly thereafter and refusing Michael's offer of to take at the airport.  
\- I'm 90% sure you hardly slept that night. - Ethan, who accompanied him at the Grand Prix, said, pointing to some nail marks that were visible on Michael's neck when he sat down next to the driver. - If I were you I would sleep during the flight, Edward will not like it very much if he sees you tired when we arrive in Germany. But tell me, who was she?  
\- What? - That was the only answer that Michael's brain was able to formulate at 9 am, after what had happened the night before and after Ethan's sentences. The pilot shook his head, trying to reason better and answer his friend. - I'm going to sleep during the flight, relax. And about your question, she was a girl who ran into me in the paddock yesterday after the race, then I saw her at the club, we started talking and ... well, it happened. Her name is Isabella and she is the most beautiful person I have ever seen, not to mention how intelligent and a little wanton she is.  
\- Looks like you fell in love with her at first sight, man. - Ethan said laughing, deciding not to express his concern about the coincidence of the name, after all there are many Isabellas around the world.  
\- Sorry I am late. - Philippe said, sitting in the row next to where Michael and Ethan were. - I was answering some messages from my sister, my father and my girlfriend, and I ended up missing the schedule.  
\- Just be careful not to be late in the race too. - Michael said toasting, making the three laugh.  
\- Said the guy who lost the Grand Prix at home. - Philippe said jokingly, earning a "Hey!" as a response from the blond Brit.  
\- I didn't see your sister yesterday, Phil. - Ethan commented, deciding to see if his suspicions were right.  
\- Thankfully, I don't trust either of you around her.  
\- You never even showed us a picture of her. - Michael decided to torment Philippe about this, knowing how angry the Anglo-Brazilian gets when he and Ethan start asking about his sister.  
\- You are lucky that I am in a good mood today because of yesterday's race. - Philippe said, picking up his phone and going to his sister's Instagram profile, choosing the same photo that Ethan had shown Michael months ago. - This is Isabella, my sister. She returned to Brazil that morning, to train for the pre-Olympic with the national team, since, due to an injury in the starting player, she assumed the title.  
Michael's eyes widened slightly when he saw the photo, remembering the photo Ethan showed him after the Monaco Grand Prix and recognizing her as the girl from the night before. He was too fucked up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the chapter!
> 
> Comment if you liked it!
> 
> Hugs and kisses, Geovana!


	3. Chapter 2 - Decisions made by unknown feelings

\+ Novara, Italy, day after the Monaco GP, 7:47 pm

Luca was sitting on the couch in his living room, the television on in a suspense series, which was his and Isabella's favorite, with the episode paused while he waited for the blue-eyed Anglo-Brazilian to arrive.  
He took out his cell phone, which was on the coffee table, when he heard the sound of a notification coming.

> Open the door, Moreno

He got up and opened the door to his house, seeing Isabella standing there with a smile on his face, but with a clear tiredness in his eyes, and three bags behind her, not to mention the small bag and backpack that was with her. The Anglo-Brazilian wore high-waisted light blue jeans, a loose-fitting white long-sleeved blouse, inseparable Adidas sneakers and loose brown hair.  
The brunette with green pine eyes went out and helped the brunette with slightly dark blue eyes to pick up her bags and place them inside her house.  
\- Did you decide to move here, Isa? - Luca asked with an amused smile on her face, watching the Anglo-Brazilian woman roll her eyes in false impatience, since the smile on her face revealed what Isabella really felt.  
\- Very funny, Luca, very funny. I will be away from Italy for almost four months, I need a lot of clothes and shoes. - Isabella said, throwing herself against Luca in a tight hug, which was promptly returned by the Italian. - I missed you, Moreno. And I'm sorry for your race in Monaco.  
\- I missed you too. And everything is fine about the race, these things happen. - Luca said, separating from the volleyball player and signaling both to go to the room. - I already put it in our favorite series and ordered food for us.  
\- I hope you didn't start watching the series without me, Mr. Moretti. - Isabella said, lifting the index finger of her left hand and pointing at Luca playfully, after the two were already sitting on the sofa, one on each end of it. - And thank you for letting me stay here tonight and for agreeing to take me to Milan airport tomorrow.  
\- You can always count on me, that's what friends are for. - Luca said, ignoring the sting in his chest when saying "friends" and completely ignoring what had been happening between them since March, but that it ended about two weeks after Isabella's anxiety attack, since the young setter was afraid of lose friendship with the Italian driver. - You look a little tired.  
\- I'm tired. I lost count of how many public relations things I did today at Novara's training center, and we were still told that we would only be there until 4pm. Imagine if we were told that we would be there until 5:30 pm! - The lifter leaned back on the couch more tightly and put her hands on her face, to accentuate her drama about the hours she spent in public relations engagements she had for the team that afternoon.  
\- I am 90% sure that this is the only part of your job that you don't like. - Said Luca, making Isabella remove her right hand from her face and raise her middle finger, which made Luca laugh. - Okay, stressed lady, I don't criticize any part of your profession anymore. I think the food arrives at any time, but there is ice cream in the fridge. - Luca said with a big smile, which made the youngest remove her hands from her face and lift her head with a small smile. - Okay, I think you prefer the ice cream.  
\- You know that ice cream is my favorite food, this is low blow. - The lifter replied in a playful tone, getting up from the comfortable gray sofa and starting walking towards the friend's kitchen. - I get the ice cream and you will receive the food, we have many episodes of series to watch!  
Luca couldn't help laughing, it was so easy to laugh around Isabella when she trusted you. He knew this was not an easy day for her, but he wanted to make her remember as little as possible of her emotional pain.  
For him, the term "in love" was too strong for what he had been feeling for his friend since December last year, but at the same time it was the only one that fit. Luca shook his head in denial, that was his secret only, he definitely didn't want Isabella to feel guilty for the months they spent having sex without commitment, since that was all, but her stupid heart had become attached.  
He looked to his left, where Isabella had left, and he can't help smiling even more. Isabella really was a person who knew how to deal with the psychological of others, even though she is not noticing it.

....

\+ London, United Kingdom, day after the British GP

Michael would hardly admit to anyone that he went into mild despair, internally of course, at that moment. Just as I wouldn't admit that I had quickly memorized the user of Isabella's profile, just out of… curiosity, right?  
\- I think I saw her in the paddock yesterday. - He said something quickly, cursing himself when he noticed that Philippe raised an eyebrow with curiosity, which made Ethan mentally hit his forehead. - Well, I ran into a girl yesterday after the race and I think it was her, at least it looks like your sister.  
An interesting fact that Michael knows about himself, and that he is working to change, is his inability to remain silent when he feels cornered or when his emotions are messed up, which were the two options in this case. He knew he was an emotional person, in most situations letting his heart make the decisions for him and the result was not always ... well, his last relationship was proof of that.  
If Philippe was suspicious of the blonde's internal outbreak, luckily for the British the Anglo-Brazilian decided not to comment on anything, either because of the pity of the situation that Michael was in or because he was planning how to kill his teammate and not be discovered, and a voice in Michael's mind told him that if Philippe suspected something, it was probably the second option. Luckily for him, Ethan also decided not to comment, but Michael knew that Ethan was just planning a lecture, which he would have to hear, about being with someone and not even trying to find out who the person was.  
He made an excuse saying he was tired of not participating in the conversation, thanking the fact that Harry, the team director, got on the plane shortly after his rain of meaningless sentences.  
….  
The British pilot did try to sleep during the flight, but the memories of the previous night were still very vivid in his mind, especially the memory of the pair of slightly dark blue eyes that, not that he admitted so soon, would not leave his mind so early.  
After a nine-hour flight from London to Frankfurt, they still had about an hour's drive to the hotel in Hockenheim. As soon as Michael arrived in his hotel room, he left his bags by the door and threw himself on the bed, trying to organize, without noticing that Ethan was following him and had entered the room.  
\- Michael, you're going to start explaining to me now what happened yesterday. - Ethan said in a serious tone, attracting the attention of the green-eyed blonde. - The girl you mentioned, while we were still in London, was Philippe's sister, right? Do you have any notion of a problem that you will get into if Philippe finds out? Mercedes will have to look for two drivers, one to replace you because Philippe will kill you and the other to replace Philippe because he will be arrested for murder! Sometimes I feel like I'm dealing with a teenager with high hormones.  
Michael ignored his friend's lines and pulled his cell phone out of his pants pocket, leaning back against the headboard, going on Instagram and looking for Isabella's profile.  
\- Michael Lian Walker, are you not doing what I think you are doing?  
\- It depends on what you think I'm doing. - Michael said, after finding Isabella's profile, which was not too difficult, looking briefly at Ethan and then going back to look closely at the volleyball player's profile.  
\- Follow the profile of Philippe's sister, for example. If you're doing this, I swear I quit. - Ethan replied, sitting next to Michael on the bed.  
\- You wouldn't do that, I know you. Not to mention that you still have a contract as my fitness coach for two more years. - As soon as the blond with green eyes finished his sentence, the other Brit took a pillow and used it to hit his friend in the face. - Hey! This can leave marks and I have an interview tomorrow.  
\- Stop being dramatic. Now explain to me what you are doing.  
\- As you may already imagine, I was looking for Isabella's profile, which I discovered is written with two l's, and I kind of started following her and just sent her a DM. - Michael said, opening Isabella's stories and looking at what she had posted. - And right now I'm looking at her stories.  
\- You are falling in love, my friend. - Ethan muttered, shaking his head in denial when he saw Michael's smile for the cell phone to turn into a frown, then stood up. - Before you say anything, I prefer not to know what you saw and did not please you. And don't worry, I'll make a great speech at your wake after Philippe finds out that you had sex with his sister.  
Michael just shouted an "Idiot!" as soon as your friend was leaving, laughing next. He looked at the phone again, trying to find out why he bothered to see a photo, which she had posted in the stories thirteen hours ago, of Isabella with a man he didn't know who he was, the Portuguese caption was definitely not helping.

"Parabéns, Mat! Que você conquiste mais títulos ao longo de sua vida e realize todos os sonhos! Feliz aniversário ❤"

But there was something that Michael can identify there, the universal language of the heart emoji.

….

Isabella ran out of her room at the volleyball team development center, heading towards the court where the women's training session was taking place. His flight had left London at 3:30 am there, around 12:30 am Brasília time, and landed at 12hrs Brasília time. Luckily for her, CBV had made a car available to pick her up at the airport and take her to the development center, which is a two-hour drive from Rio de Janeiro, which made her arrive at the development center at 2pm.  
Isabella has never dressed so fast for a workout, especially after arriving from a long trip. She was wearing the blue training uniform, a pair of Adidas sneakers, which was one of her sponsors, black, a pair of bracs the same color as her sneakers, knee pads, her long brown hair was tied on top and her cell phone in her hand .  
As she ran down the busy corridors of the development center, pausing momentarily to apologize to someone she had bumped into or to do one of her stretching exercises, Isabella made a mental note to never let Philippe convince her to go to a Grand Prix in another continent.  
\- Isabella, team up with Anna for the first part of the training. - It was the first thing that Isabella heard as soon as she arrived on the court, spoken by Lucas, coach of the women's team and former male volleyball player.  
\- Yes sir. - the Anglo-Brazilian replied, leaving her cell phone on one of the benches they had on the court and walking to the brunette with curly hair, who was at the other end of the court with a volleyball in her right hand while talking to Emily, the libero da selection, and Fernanda, the other tip. - Hi girls!  
\- Hi, pequena. - Anna greeted her smiling, then wrapping Isabella in a tight hug. - Ready to start the pre-Olympic training routine.  
\- A little nervous, since the pre-Olympic is one of the biggest challenges of a volleyball player's career. But I'm ready.  
\- Don't worry, we will be there to give you security inside during the game. - Fernanda replied, referring to the fact that Isabella entered as a starting setter after the injury of Ellen, the other setter of the selection, just before the final phase of the League of Nations.  
\- When these two disturb the pass and you can't get there in time, you can let me do the lifting. - Emily said with a gentle smile, then exchanging a look with Paula who, both Isabella and Anna, knew what one of the two would say. - Although, with you on the court, Anna will not want to miss anything. Right, Fernanda?  
\- That's right, Mily. They love to impress each other, remember when these two were dating? - Fernanda said, making Isabella blush from the tip of her ears to her neck and making Anna roll her eyes. - You were so cute together! Too bad you're done.  
\- Ok, ok let's train before Lucas fights with us. - Isabella said, raising both hands in surrender.  
\- Very well, girls. Let's start warming up for training! First you will be making passes, it can be headline or touch, each member of the pair has to be on one side of the court horizontally. As our pre-Olympic is in two weeks, and we take the heaviest group with the teams from the United States, Italy and South Korea, and we will play at the home of the Americans, I decided to make the warm-up of the training more interesting: the pairs or groups , in the case of the headline dispute, who drop the ball will have to make five laps on the court. I know you hate to have to run around the court, so let's get started!  
….  
Isabella checked the temperature of the water coming out of the shower, she was dying for a good, long hot bath to be able to relax her muscles after today's afternoon and evening workouts.  
She pinned her hair up and went under the water, enjoying her bath while her playlist played. However, instead of relaxing, all the noise of countless notifications coming in was annoying her.  
After five minutes of bathing, she turned off the shower and, after wiping the water that ran down her body, she put on her pajamas and took her cell phone out of her pocket to see the notifications. It was mainly the fanpage notifications in her honor that sent messages on her DM, which made her feel guilty for being irritated by the notifications, there were some messages from her family, mainly from her father and brother, on Whatsapp and some notifications from new followers. However, two notifications in particular made her ... curious, so to speak.

"@MichaelWalker started to follow you"  
"@MichaelWalker wants to send you a message"

She knew who the man from the previous night was, who introduced herself as Lian. She knew he was her brother's teammate, and that Philippe would probably freak out when he found out. But Isabella would be lying if she said that she cares, after all if Philippe has already stayed for one night with a friend of hers, why couldn't Isabella do the same?  
The lifter clicked on Michael's message and started typing an answer with a smile on his face.  
That would be interesting.


	4. Chapter 3 - Painful memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in updating and the short chapter (847 words), even though it is short is an important chapter for the development of the story.

Isabella was lying on her bed, which was next to the bedroom window, typing a quick good night message that she posted in her stories along with a photo of her at the end of the training.

The lifter opened the conversation again with "Lian", or Michael, since she had not thought of anything that she would like to send.

\- Who are you kidding this time, Isa? - Emily asked, turning in her bed so she could look at Isabella better.

\- How do you know that I want to deceive someone? I may just be sending a message to my dad or Philippe.

\- I'm your friend and roommate in the selection, remember? You already told me that, due to the time zone, you don't text after 8 pm, and now it's ... - Emily paused to check the time on her cell phone, looking again at the blue-eyed brunette on the bed next to she sweats. - 11:15 pm. Tell me, I am not in a position to judge anyone.

\- It's just a boy I met in London, nobody very important. He sends me a message on Instagram and I'm thinking about how to respond. - Isabella said, stopping looking at the cell phone screen and looking at the ceiling. - I ended up choosing the classic "Hi, I'm 90% sure I know you from last night. I'm Isabella, but DO NOT call me Bella."

\- What is your problem with people calling you "Bella"? I think it's a cute nickname. Emily asked, an expression of pure curiosity on her face.

\- Long story, Mily. A long story that I don't want to tell. - Isabella said, closing her eyes and remembering the unmistakable red hair and amber eyes, cheeky smiles and sweet words spoken with an accent that once made her knees weak, but now she just wanted to cry and punch the nearest wall when she remembered.

Trapped in her thoughts, Isabella did not notice Emily's worried expression nor did she hear "You know you can vent with me, right?" that the libero said.

....

"Isabella was in a square in Novara during a slightly cold autumn afternoon. She was looking at her reflection in the fountain in the center of the square, even though she was only sixteen years old she could make out some marks of tiredness on her face, looking away to pull out her cell phone from the pocket of his pants, noting that once again his date was late, this time more than usual, there were no messages or missed calls, which was making the young woman worried.

As soon as she turned to leave, a pair of soft hands covered her eyes, hands she knew who belonged to, which made her smile immediately.

\- Guess who is? - the person asked, laughing as soon as Isabella turned quickly. - Sorry I'm late, Bella.

The blue-eyed brunette did not respond immediately, preferring to put her hands on the other person's neck and leave a chaste kiss on her lips.

\- No problem, no more. I was a little worried, but now I'm happy that you're here, Fran. - Isabella said, giving a kiss a little longer, smiling when she felt the person kiss back and put her hands on his waist.

\- I think you missed me. - The amber-eyed person said at the end of the kiss, with a cheeky smile plastering his face.

\- Of course I did, it was four days without seeing you in person. You miss me?

\- Of course, I really missed my favorite Brazilian. - Said, leaving small kisses on the face of Isabella. Stopping as soon as he noticed some people looking at the scene, the person turned away from the Anglo-Brazilian, quickly holding Isabella's hand and smiling sweetly at her. - Come on, I think we still got there in time to watch that movie you wanted. "

Isabella woke up with a racing heart, and once again her brain remembering only the good times of her first relationship. She looked at the time on her cell phone and sighed when she noticed that it was only three o'clock in the morning, it would be another night where she wouldn't sleep well since she received that message right after the VNL final.

She turned towards Emily's bed, seeing the carioca sleeping soundly, and got up carefully and left the room in silence.

The Anglo-Brazilian walked slowly through the corridors of the development center, taking a deep breath while holding the lump that formed in her throat. She hated to remember everything that happened back then, to remember the stupid role she played during that relationship.

\- Fuck, Francesca. Look what you did and still do to me. - The lifter whispered to no one, sitting on the floor and leaning against a wall, while tears ran uncontrollably down her face.

The twenty-year-old hugged her legs, crying silently and trying to calm herself when she felt an anxiety attack coming. This could not happen, not now that things were somehow getting better. She wasn't going to let a character from her past get in the way of her present and future, not again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you prefer the larger chapters, which take longer to come out, or the smaller ones, which I can post more often?
> 
> Looking forward to meeting Francesca and finding out what happened to her sweet relationship with our dear Isa?
> 
> Hugs!


End file.
